Gosip Di Kedai Ramen
by Fujihara Haruna
Summary: Apa jadinya jika 4 gadis joui berkumpul dan bergosip bersama? /gk pandai buat summary :')/


GOSIP DI KEDAI RAMEN

.

.

Sorachi Hideaki

.

.

Story by Fujihara Haruna

.

.

Warning : OOC, Typo dan Alur gak jelas

.

.

* * *

Suasana kedai ramen Hokuto Shinken saat ini sedang ramai, bukan berarti ramai karena banyaknya pengunjung yang makan di kedai tersebut, tetapi ramai karena kehadiran tiga orang gadis yang sedang asik bergosip.

"Lalu aku suka saat Shinsuke-sama mengusap kepala ku dengan lembut." Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan riang dan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku sering melempari Gintoki dengan kunai karena sifat mesum dan kebiasannya bermain pachinko itu." Seorang wanita yang juga berambut pirang dengan hiasan rambut kunai di kepalanya sembari memakan ramen di depannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebodohan kapten ku, semua pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan malah aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya sedangkan ia hanya bersenang-senang dengan gadis kabaret." Ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tlah menghabiskan 5 porsi Ramen.

Tsukuyo menatap Mutsu dan menepuk pelan bahunya. "Aku kasihan pada mu Mutsu-san kau pasti kelelahan karena mengurus kapten bodoh mu yang sering kabur dari pekerjaannnya." Sedangkan Matako masih memegang bekas elusan Takasugi di kepalanya "Untung saja Shinsuke-sama tidak seperti kapten bodoh mu, Mutsu-san" Ucap Matako "Dan juga Shinsuke-sama merupakan kapten terbaik di seluruh semesta." Sambung Matako.

"Lalu apa kau tidak kehabisan kunai karena terus melemparkan Gintoki kunai setiap hari?" Tanya Mutsu pada Tsukuyo "Tentu saja tidak, bisa di katakan stok kunai ku tidak akan habis walaupun aku menghujani dirinya dengan kunai." Jawab Tsukuyo.

"Walaupun kalian berdua membenci mereka, tetapi sebenarnya kalian punya perasaan spesial dengan mereka kan?" Akhirnya sang pemilik kedai ramen membuka suara. "Aku mengetahuinya dari gerak gerik kalian berdua." Perkataan Ikumatsu sontak membuat wajah hyakka dan wakil ketua itu memerah "Te-tentu saja tidak! Ti-tidak mungkin aku menyukai samurai berambut perak itu." Ucap Tsukuyo dengan terbata bata "Aku pun juga tidak menyukai si kapten bodoh itu." Ucap Mutsu dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba Matako menatap Ikumatsu "Bukannya kau juga menyukai pria berambut panjang yang sering datang ke kedai mu?" Tsukuyo dan Mutsu refleks membalikkan badannya ke arah Matako dan kemudian ikut menatap Ikumatsu.

Ikumatsu ikut menatap ketiga gadis yang ada di hadapannya sambil menghela nafas. "Maksud mu Katsura-san? Tidak, kebetulan saja waktu itu aku mengobati luka di kakinya dan entah mengapa ia ngotot mau menjadi pelayan di kedai ku sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya walaupun kedai ini tidak membutuhkan pelayan" Jelas Ikumatsu pada ketiga gadis di hadapannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku rasa kau juga mempunyai perasaan spesial pada Katsura-san. Terlihat jelas dari gerag gerik mu." Ucap Tsukuyo. Ikumatsu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan

"Baiklah apa kalian ingin ku buatkan seporsi ramen lagi?" Tanya Ikumatsu.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin menjaga bentuk badan ku demi Shinsuke-sama." Jawab Matako.

"Aku juga, karena sebentar lagi aku ingin kembali ke Yoshiwara untuk bekerja." Jawab Tsukuyo

"Aku ingin seporsi lagi Ikumatsu-san." Ucap mutsu dengan santainya

Tsukuyo dan Matako melongo ketika Mutsu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin seporsi ramen. "Bukannya kau tadi menghabiskan 5 mangkok? Apa kau tidak takut gemuk atau apa?" Tanya Matako dengan nada keheranan "Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Mutsu dengan nada datarnya yang seperti biasa.

Ikumatsu mengolah beberapa bahan masakan sambil tersenyum. Sudah tidak lama kedainya ramai seperti ini. Walaupun hanya ada tiga pelanggan tetapi ia merasakan bahwa kedainya di penuhi oleh pelanggan. "Seporsi ramen tlah siap." Ikumatsu memberikan Mutsu sebuah ramen porsi sedang.

Mereka berempat masih tetap melanjutkan gosip mereka. Dimulai dari suka duka pekerjaan mereka sampai gossip terhangat tentang artis edo yang terjerat skandal.

.

.

.

End(?)

.

.

* * *

-Epilog-

Di sisi lain, empat orang pria sedang mengintip para gadis yang bergosip di dalam ramen.

"Demi apa empat gadis monster bisa mengobrol dengan akur di dalam?" Tanya Gintoki

"Hahaha entah lah baru kali ini aku melihat Mutsu sebagai perempuan." Sambung Sakamoto

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Matako bisa berteman dengan gadis lain." Ucap Takasugi

"Ohh… Ikumatsu-dono wajah mu sangat manis ketika tersenyum." Ucap Katsura yang sontak membuat ketiga mantan pejuang JOUI itu menatapnya dan merinding.

.

.

.

 **Hai' hai' maafkan fanfic gaje ku yang satu ini, ntah kenapa ide ini terlintas di kepala ku dan aku tergiur untuk menulisnya /diseplak reader/ okay sekali lagi maaf jika kebanyakan OOC atau memang ceritanya tidak jelas /dibakar reader/**

RnR^^


End file.
